1. Field of the Invention
Solar collectors, particularly adapted for heating of fluid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wilson U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,129 discloses a solar furnace heating system wherein the fluid to be heated is conveyed across the exterior surfaces of a series of vane type heat collectors rotatably mounted within the collection chamber.
There is no suggestion of admitting water or any type of fluid centrally of Wilson's vane type collector element. Wilson's vane type collector elements are provided simply for an increase of effective collector area over conventional prior heat collectors.